


Ours - Hoodie x Reader x Masky

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Slightly Yanderish, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no real summary for this, enjoy.<br/>All Creepypasta and Marble Hornet characters belong to their rightful owners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours - Hoodie x Reader x Masky

The first time you ran into the masked duo was when you went on a walk through the woods late one night. Angry at your parents who had scorned you for failing your science test, a subject you had the most trouble with. Barely holding up a ‘C’ in that class, you weren’t surprised when you got the test back to find a big fat ‘F’ in red pen written on it. The grade had lead to an argument and the argument had lead you to flee the house and into the woods. You grumbled curses to yourself as you clenched your first tightly with an angry scowl on your face.  
  
That’s when you heard it, the faint sound of footsteps; two pair of footsteps to be exact. They echoed all around you, making it hard to pin point their location. Turning in a circle you soon faced forward once again and that’s when you saw them. Two males standing in front of you one tall with unruly brown hair, sporting a tan jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and worn out converses, he wore a white mask with feminine features as blue eyes stared at you through the eye holes. Next to him was another man, wearing a yellow hoodie with the hood up, light blue jeans and converses, he wore black gloves on his hands and a black mask over his face that had red eyes and a stitched frown.  
  
Of course you were weary of these two men, never seeing them before. Their strange attire didn’t help quell your nerves any, especially when they took a step forward, tilting their heads. Turning on your heel you started making your way back home, checking back once in a while to see if they were following you. No, they just stood there watching as you walked away. After that little encounter with those two strangers, weird things started to happen.  
  
You started feeling like someone was watching you, even when you were safely in your home or at school. You kept seeing movement out of the corner of your eyes no matter where you were. You spoke to your parents about it, but all they told you was that it was your imagination. That you needed to stop messing around on your phone or computer and get out more…you didn’t agree with that suggestion. You tried to avoid going out, only going to school and coming home was the only times you would step out in the open.  
  
Making excuses to avoid going out with your friends or jumping to do something that would keep your parents from asking you to leave. It wasn’t until one rainy Saturday morning that you awoke to find a small disk on your bedside with the words ‘To our favorite toy’; you shivered as you read them. Taking the disk you turned on your laptop and inserted the disk, watching as a video popped up. At first it was just a still frame picture of bustling streets of your town then the camera zoomed in on one person. Their body was tense and they were looking left and right, not conversing that much with the group of friends that were around them.  
  
You grew pale as you recognize the person to be you, that day you did feel like someone was watching you, but couldn’t find them. The video skipped and was soon displaying another clip of your back as you were walking home, again the video skipped one last time and you paused it, your stomach churning at the now still image on your computer. It was your body laying sprawled out on your bed, your mouth opened a little with your head tilted to the side. Eyes close with a peaceful look on your face. You shook as you ejected the disk and snapped it in two with your bare hands.  
  
Ignoring the stinging pain that came after you had sliced your palm after breaking the disk. Sitting there you continued to shake, tears welling up in your eyes as you took in deep heavy breathes. Vision blurry, you stumbled up and dumped the remains of the disk into your trashcan, not daring to look at them even more as you walked out of your room. Months went by and the feeling of being watched never went away, instead it got worse. You jumped as your bedroom door was thrown open and your parents came in with stern gazes.  
  
“You need to go outside, (Your/Name)” your mother said, her voice sounding shrill when it reached your ears.  
  
“Your mother's right, you need to stop being paranoid and go for a walk” your father said as he walked over to you and grabbed your arm. Yanking you up off your bed he began to drag you out of your bedroom and down the hallway.  
  
“No!” you cried, clawing at his hand as he dragged you towards the back door that lead to the backyard…that was connected to a path that lead to the woods. “Please, don’t make me go outside!” you begged and pleaded as you tried to pull free. Your attempts were futile as the back door was pulled open and your father threw you outside. Stumbling forward you straightened yourself out and quickly turn only to have the door slammed on your face and locked.  
  
“You are not allowed back in 'til the sun begins to set, do I make myself clear?” your father’s muffled voice said from the other side of the door as you grabbed your hair and started to pull on it while screaming profanities at the door. “And don’t even think about trying to come in through the front door, we locked that one as well” was the only thing your father said in response to your cursing. Growing frustrated you threw yourself towards the door, smashing against it as you dragged your fingers down it in a clawing motion.  
  
“Please, please let me back in, please!” you cried as you slid down to the ground and banged your first against the door. Your movement grew sluggish as you gave up when you got no response. Breathing heavily as tears ran down your cheeks and drool leaked out of the corner of your mouth from you crying.  
  
“Look Hoodie, looks like our toy is out in the open with no one to play with” a strong male’s voice said from behind you as you grew rigid. Slowly turning your head to look back you screamed when you saw the two men standing just a couple of feet away from you. Standing up you started clawing and banging on the door as hard as you could.  
  
“M-maybe we s-should play w-with them” the hooded man said, his voice soft and muffled behind his black mask.  
  
“Please let me back in! They’re here, they’re here!” you cried out loudly as you continued to claw at the door. Growing more and more frighten as you heard their footsteps coming towards you. Not wanting to find out what they had plan, you shot to the side and ran around them, towards the woods.  
  
“Hey!” they both exclaimed as you heard duel footsteps running after you. Clenching your eyes shut you leaned forward and started to pick up your pace as you ran through the woods. Soon you only heard one set of footsteps making you open your eyes and look back. You regretted that decision as you saw that the hooded one was right on your tail. Facing forward, you tried to stop as the masked one stepped out in front of you with his arms wide spread.  
  
You soon rammed into him, his arms wrapped tightly around you as you began to struggle, tears falling from your eyes as you screamed profanities at him. “Let me go!” you cried as you struggled more and more before screaming as someone grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head backwards.  
  
“N-now why w-would we d-do that?” the hooded man asked as he stared at you with the red eyes of his mask. You froze as one of his arms wrapped around your waist while the masked one's hands started to roam around your body, slowly inching your shirt upwards.  
  
“You belong to us now and we’re going to have some fun tonight” the masked man purred as he had pulled his mask up a little for you to see his lips as he crashed them against yours in a rough kiss that made your eyes clench shut as you struggled. The other one pulled his mask up a little as well and started to kiss your neck as his hands messed with your jeans.


End file.
